Pewdie & Cry Play
by WishfullyThinking
Summary: Pewdie stays with Cry while Marzia is going to a Fashion Expo in Florida. During Pewdie's stay at Cry's house, they begin having feelings for one another. (Holy crap this is the best summary I've ever done. T for cursing, M for later in chapters!) PewdieCry pairing. Yaoi, don't like, don't read! SheMajinGamer is the writer for later chapters. Early chapters are Roleplay format.
1. Chapter 1

**Serpent of Midgard and I, VermiIIion, are roleplaying this out on Gaiaonline. So this is a Co-Op as well!**

* * *

Pewdiepie, a.k.a. Felix, sat at his desk editing one of his recent Let's Plays to upload onto Youtube, a look of concentration present on his face as he finished the last touches. Just as he clicked the load button, he heard Marzia calling his name. "Comin'," Felix called as he got up with a stretch, having sat at his computer for quite a while recording and editing that a good stretch felt wonderful. After setting his headset down, he walked out of his little studio to the kitchen where Marzia was writing up some note before she looked up at him with a bright smile. "Hey Felix, guess what?" She said with a hint of excitement in her cute, accented voice that made him smile as he stole a piece of banana from the fruit bowl and leaned his elbows on the marble counter and gave her a wide-eyed stare.

"Tell me." Felix said with a chuckle, resorting back to a normal expression after she had given him a playful slap on the shoulder. She went on to tell him how she and family had been invited to a fashion expo in American for a couple weeks and that the plane tickets were already provided. Felix could see the bubbling excitement in his girlfriend's entire being as she animatedly talked about it, and how it would be good exposure for her and help further her fashion line. Of course Felix supported this and nodded, before she gave him a small smile that meant that there was some sort of catch.

"But I'll be working a lot and won't be able to spend as much time with you, and I don't want you to be lonely and bored." Marzia said with concern in her voice as she stepped closer to the Swedish male who just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Maybe I can hook up with some of my Youtube buddies and they can show me what's fun to do there, eh? There's no reason why you should not go because of me. I'll be fine." Felix grinned as he pecked her on the lips. "Actually, I should give Cry a call, see if maybe I can stay at his place since he doesn't live too far from where this expo is located." He said cheerfully as he put a fist in the air and grinned, "Genius Pewds strikes again." He quoted one of his famous lines that made Marzia laugh as she reached out to grab the phone.

With another peck to her lips, Felix took the phone and sat on the counter as he dialed Cry's number. He and Cry had been friends for a while and had done plenty of co-op videos for their gaming channels. The bros seemed to truly enjoy them as a team so Felix was sure they would enjoy it even more if they were physically together playing horror games and screaming like little girls, or at least in his case. The phone rang as he chewed on the banana he had taken, waiting for Cry to answer.

_RIIIIIIIIING_

Cry groaned, frowning as he tossed and turned in bed, pulling the covers around him. After a second or two, he relented, checking the time. "Damn..." He murmured to himself as he grabbed his phone, looking at the I.D.. Pewdie was calling? A smile tugged at his lips. Pressing 'Accept Call', he raised the phone to his ear.

"'Sup Pewds?" He asked, yawning. He had slept late last night, having took forever to edit his newest video together. He supposed he deserved a good nights rest, even if it drained into the afternoon. He rubbed his eyes, standing up to go to his kitchen. Cry's house was a medium-sized flat in a monotonous neighborhood that bit at the ankle of the city, just in reach. It had two bedrooms, one bath, a living room that connected to the kitchen, and a garage. His house was modest, but functional.

Shuffling into the kitchen, he grabbed a can of coffee and began making a pot, listening to Pewds with lazy interest.

Even with the time difference between Florida and Italy, Felix was sure that it was sometime in the afternoon over in America so surely he wasn't waking his friend. Yet when Cry finally answered the phone, he sounded like he had just woken up if the yawn was any clue. "Hey Cry, I didn't wake ya did I?" He asked as he finished off his banana and tossed it into the garbage bin. Stretching out his legs, he grinned as he slipped off the counter, his excitement overtaking his worry about waking up his friend. The other would need to hear this and when he was done, he could go back to bed.

"Well I'm just callin' to ask a quick question. Ya see, Marzia just got invited to a fashion expo in Florida and though they have a hotel booked for us there, Marzia said she didn't want to leave me alone for so long." Pewds said as he knelt down to pet Mia as she lapped up some water from her bowl. "So I thought since you were pretty close to this whole business, I would ask if I can stay at your place. We can hang out, make vids, do some crazy shet." He chuckled as he heard coffee brewing on the other side of the phone.

"Ya know the bros will enjoy this and ya can show me what its like where you live." Felix remarked cheerfully. He had never been to Florida before but he had heard it was beautiful and lively.

Cry chuckled at Pewdie's tone of excitement, listening with a calm smile on his face. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he slumped down on his couch, taking a sip. "Sure, When are you comin' over? My house is abit..." He looked around the living room. It wasn't exactly messy, but it wasn't clean either. His mother had pounded into him the importance of a clean and proper home when guests were visiting. "Dirty." He finished, sipping again. He did like coffee, but it also gave him the runs. Lying down on the couch, "That sounds great, I'm pretty sure the bros would like it as well."

Pewdie was even more elated when Cry seemed to go for the idea and would have brofisted him had he been there. "Great! I think Marzia said that we will be leaving tomorrow in the morning so we should be there sometime early the next day. Thursday morning I'm pretty sure." He said as he checked the calender. Sometimes he tended to forget what day it was when he got caught up in making his Lets Plays. When Cry mentioned his house being dirty, the Swede laughed and waved it off, "No problemo, bro. We can live like real men while Marzia is away." He snickered to himself as he scratched his stubble. "So its really no prob if I stay?" He asked, just to make sure he wasn't imposing.

He smiled, "Of course not, Pewds." He replied, almost spilling his cup of coffee on his chin. "So, thursday. Hopefully sometime in the afternoon." He put the cup on the table, sitting up, "Are you going to tell yer' Bros where yer' going?" He asked, disregarding what he had said about not minding it being dirty. He grabbed a rag and some cleaning spray, dusting off the tv, table, and other various areas while listening.

At the mention of his bros, Pewds looked towards his studio and grinned, "Of course! Can't leaving them hangin' ya know? Probably finish uploading my one vid then leave 'em a heads up on my channel. They'll understand. Plus that means I can give 'em a special Fridays with Pewdiepie!" He said, knowing he would have plenty of crazy requests from his fans. No doubt they would add new requests once they knew he'd be hanging out with Cry. "But I'll let you go. I'll do that and get my shet packed up for tomorrow. Gotta call Marzia's parents to see if they'll watch the dogs and other business. So I'll give ya a call before I'm on the plane, bro." He declared as he headed back towards his computer so he could go just as he promised.

Once Cry was happy with his cleaning, he replied, "Alright, call me then." He threw the rag into his hamper and put the cleaning product back, and brought out his vaccuum. "So... later." He said, waiting until Pewdie said his good-byes before hanging up. He began vacuuming, picking up the laundry from the floor, and organizing everything in the fridge. He didn't know why he was putting so much dedication to making the house look tidy. It was Pewdie. Cry shook it off, telling himself he'd do this for anyone. Once he was satisfied with how the house looked, He went into the studio room, uploading his newest video, reading down the comments with slight amusement. They were asking for more Pewdie and Cry videos. Of course, he would oblige soon.

"Adios," Pewdie said before clicking the phone off and setting it down on his desk. The video was nearly complete in uploading so he waited for it to be done before he went through the process of naming it, copyrighting it, and giving it a description. Once that was done, he gave another update: 'Sup bros, just wanna thank you for being so patient with me and giving me so many likes. I just want to let ya know that for the next couple of days I won't be able to make any vids for you guys because I'm going to Florida with Marzia. I'll be hanging out with Cryaotic so expect some co-op vids soon. Thanks again and be good bros. Brofist. With that posted, Pewds got up to start preparing for this trip.

The flight was long and a quarter of it was spent watching some movie and chatting with Marzia about this trip and the last bit was spent sleeping. They arrived in Florida around one o'clock in the afternoon. Cry was supposed to pick them up from the airport. Both he and Marzia were excited about this and they eagerly stepped out of the plane, even though they were both still pretty tired from the long plane ride. Rolling his luggage behind him, Pewds looked for his Youtube buddy as they entered the lobby.


	2. Chapter 2

Cry had arrived at the airport early, sporting a blue hoodie, a pair of cargo shorts, sandals, and a sign that he held in the air, " 'Sup, Bro?", As he was sure it was going to attract Pewdie's attention. He stood on his toes as people passed by, some weren't sure who he was talking to but ignore him. Finally, he saw the two.

"'Sup?" He asks, putting the sign under his arm, smiling and Pewdie and Marzia in turn.

The 'Sup, Bro?' sign waving in the air immediately got Pewdie's attention and he lifted a hand to show he had seen it. Rushing over to Cry, he grabbed the other male and pulled him into a quick hug, slapping his friend's back. "Hey! Thank you once more for letting me stay with ya. Haha, lets go then eh?" He took Marzia's hand after she gave Cry a quick hug and a quick peck on the cheek, a habit of European culture.

They walked out of the airport, and all the while Pewdie looked around their surroundings. "It's pretty here, nice and hot too." He said as he felt the sun beating down on them.

Cry carefully hid the blush that fell on his face when he had been hugged and... european-ly greeted, "Yeah, it is pretty hot most of the time." He commented, zipping down his hoodie slightly, letting a slight breeze go through, his hair slightly disturbed. He glanced at Marzia, "Do you need a ride to where you're staying, Marzia?" He asked, smiling friendly as he lead the group to his car, unlocking it and slidding into the driver's seat, waiting for the two to get in.

Pewdie nodded, finding the heat nice. Plus he was pretty used to it in Italy. As they headed towards Cry's car, Marzia looked to him and smiled sweetly, "That'd be appreciated. I can give you gas money for going out of your way for us." She offered as she tucked her purse onto her lap as Felix took the front passenger seat. Pewds looked back at her and patted her knee as he shook his head, "I'll take care of it, if he needs any. You will be alright on your own?" He asked her and she smiled reassuringly as she blew him a kiss.

Cry followed Marzia's directions as best as he could, sometimes taking the wrong turn, but eventually got her to her destination. He rolled down his window when she got out, "Later, Marzia!" And allowed Pewdie a few minutes to say good-bye before riding to his house. It was late noon, and Cry was happy that he had cleaned up the place. It looked great.

"May I show you to your room, monsieur?" He asked, gesturing with boths hands as he gestured towards the hall, smiling broadly.

When they arrived at the hotel and Marzia got out, Pewds got out to give her a quick hug and kiss goodbye, telling her he'd come see her whenever she was not working. Climbing back in the car, he tapped his hand against the car door to an imaginary beat until they reached Cry's home. He hopped out of the car and stretched, "Ah yes you can, mon ami." He teased as he dragged his luggage as he headed down the hall. "So this is Cry's pad eh? Very nice." He said in a Borat voice and laughed. Setting his luggage inside the room, he placed his hands on his hips and grinned, "So bro, did ya have any plans for my first night here eh?" He asked as he sat down on the guest bed and began bouncing on it like a child.

A perverted though went through his mind, but he brushed it away almost immediately. "Well, we could watch a movie or get started on that Co-Op you were talking about." He offered, walking out and returning to the kitchen to start making some Mac and Cheese. "Mmmm, gourmet..." He chuckled as he began to cook it, thoroughly ignore that thought he had, not even preparing to analyze it.

Pewds thought that suggestion over before he took off after Cry, skidding into the kitchen before he began pumping his fist in the air and pelvic thrusting in the air. "Or we can parteh 'cause there's no party like a Pewdiepie party!" He laughed before he noticed what Cry was making. "Mac and cheese with a movie sounds good to me. A bit too tired to make a vid right away." He admitted as he ruffled his blond hair, a laugh leaving his lips as he began bobbing his head to the music in his head.

Cry could help but laugh at Pewdie's strange but almost adorable expressions he made and actions. 'Woah, woah,' he thought to himself, 'adorable?'

Cry kept smiling shaking his head. What movie do you want to watch? I've got Netflicks." He asked as he added the cheese powder to the noodles, and grabbed a couple plates. "Mind grabbin' some forks and cups?" He asked, "I hope you like iced tea, because I make it all the time."

Pewdie laughed alongside Cry, oblivious to the thoughts the other man was having. When he asked what movie he wanted to watch, he tapped his chin in thought. "Ugh, there are so many choices on Netflix. We should totally watch some of those crappy old horror movies, just to make fun of them." He snickered as he went through the cabinets and drawers to find the forks and cups. "Tea is fine by me, bro. Marzia makes some really good tea. Love it." He said as he set the cups down on the counter alongside the forks.

Cry smiled, "Then you'll love mine just as well." He stated, gesturing for him to take the cups into the living room while he gave their plates large amounts of Mac n' Cheese. Grabbing a jug of tea from the fridge, he sat down at the table, turning on Netflicks. "How about... uhm Noseferactu?" He chuckled, his eyes slightly squinting when he laughed.

"Oh, you a tea expert? Bravo." Pewds laughed as he clapped Cry on the back before he carried the cups to living room, setting them on the coffee table. Pouring himself some ice tea, he then took the plate filled with mac and cheese and grinned at Cry's suggestion. "Nothin' cornier than that one, lets do eet!" He dragged out the 'it' through clenched teeth before he laughed and scooped a chunk of cheesy macaroni into his mouth. "Nothing like eating mac and cheese and watching B movies. Got a new idea for youtube, commentary on crappy movies." He joked as he elbowed Cry in the side.

"Ow." Cry reacted to being elbowed and smacked, and for a moment seemed serious, but grinned and laughed all the same. "Alright, we can go all Nostalgia Critic on this!" He smiled, poking Pewdie in the ribs to test if he was ticklish. Which, he'd admit, was somewhat homo-erotic at that moment.

Pewds stopped for a moment when Cry didn't laugh or anything, fearing he had hurt him or something before he finally laughed. Relaxing, he grinned enthusiastically until he was poked in the ribs. He was ticklish in a lot of places and his ribs was one of them. Giggling unmanly like, Pewds shoved at Cry's hand as he snorted and tried to cover his ribs. "Hey, if ya wanted to play with my nipples all you had to do was ask." He teased, even though he knew that wasn't what the other was trying to do. In return, he poked Cry in the side as well to test for any ticklish spots, ignoring the fact that this was almost gay.

Cry went red once more, but laughed, ignoring the fluttery, weird feelings in his stomache. When being prodded, her chuckled deeply, but didn't seem to be too ticklish. Chuckling evilly, he loomed over Pewdie with his hands up like claws, and tickled him, aiming right where he originally poked him. In the back of his head, a voice said, with a spooky echo, _'THIS IS SOOO GAAAY... Gaaay... gaaay...'_

Pewds looked disappointed when it didn't seem Cry was as ticklish as he was in the ribs and was about to comment on that when the other loomed over him. All of a sudden, he was being tickled completely, making him break out laughing and kicking, almost squealing as he wrestled with Cry's hands. "Nej, nej, stop! Hahaha, nooooo!" He wailed in laughter, the laughter bringing tears to his eyes as he writhed about, "You meanie, picking on lil, innocent Pewds."

Cry stopped, laughing at his expression, before leaning back on the couch once more, "If you were innocent, you wouldn't say 'Hey, if ya wanted to play with my nipples all you had to do was ask'." He said in an almost-sexy voice, taking a sip from his tea. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully before finding the movie on netflicks, taking a bite of the cheesy goodness on his plate. "Mm, needs salt and pepper." He said, going to the kitchen. Grabbing the shakers, he tried to straighten himself out. _'Okay, okay, Cry'_ He told himself before returning to the couch, _'Need to stop acting so... weird around Pewdie. He's my bro.'_

Pewds flopped back on the couch when he was released, laughing breathlessly as he listened to Cry's retort. "Hey, nipples are innocent, no reason to make them a bad thing." He grinned, as he picked up his plate of food and began scarfing it down once more. _Cry really does have a sexy voice. No wonder everyone loves listening to him. Wait, what?_ He blinked at his own thoughts before shaking his head and watching the intro to the movie. "Hurry up, bro. Don't wanna miss even two seconds!" He called over the couch to his friend before turning back to the television set.


	3. Chapter 3

Cry chuckled, returning as he spiced up his delicious Mac and cheese, leaning back and sitting with Pewdie. Laughing at the goofy scenes, he glanced once or twice at Pewdie to make sure he was enjoying it, and... well, just to look at him. He caught himself, however. _'Goddamnit'_, he thought, frustrated, _'I gotta stop thinking and looking at him like that. Im not gay, and even if I was, he's got Marzia!'_

Pewds was engrossed in finishing his easy dinner and watching the movie. A few times he would catch Cry's gaze and laugh for the movie was too cheesy not to laugh at it. There was a certain charm to these old school movies, but it couldn't be denied how silly the acting and the graphics were. When it was over and he was full, he got up to put his dish in the sink before he lunged at Cry and clapped him on the shoulders from behind, "Got any good co-op games we can play? Now I'm ready to kill some zambies." He grinned as he slung himself over the back of the couch.

Cry jumped somewhat but smiled, turning towards his friend. "Yup, We could play Half-Life 2 multiplayer. You could use my "work" laptop." He gestured to a laptop on the end table near the couch, which had been charging since yesterday. he suddenly turned ominous, his sexy voice rising again, "But if you break it, I will have to punish you." He laughed once more, breaking the slight tension. "Come back in my Studio room, near my bedroom. We can play in there.

"Sa-weet!" Pewds said excitedly, down for shooting some monsters before crashing for the night. When he heard the ominous voice from Cry, he shuddered and whined, "Why ya gotta scare me Cry? Where did ya get a voice like that anyway?" He chuckled before he reached over and unplugged the laptop and carried into the studio room. They played for a long while, killing zombies and simply goofing around until they both felt too tired to stay up any longer. Pewds crashed in the guest room, snoring as he slept the night away.

* * *

When morning came, Pewds yawned and stretched before he got up and wandered out of the room. It was friday so he snuck into Cry's room and jumped on the bed, "Crrryyy, wakey wakey!" He chuckled as he flopped down beside the other.

Cry somewhat jumped, still somewhat half asleep with the swedish man flopped half-way on him and halfway on his bed. Blushing, he managed to slip his legs out from under the swedan, "Warn me abit," He laughed, somewhat shoving Pewdie's shoulder, rolling his eyes. He half-way wanted to kiss the man, unconciously. Although it felt like, in the position they were, they had slept together. Only then did Cry remember he was in his boxers. "Unless you want me ontop you to get to my cloths, yer' gonna have to move." He said sexily, although not quite meaning it, he liked the image.

Pewds just chuckled as his shoulder was shoved, still in the process of waking up. He may have had the energy to jump on the bed to wake up Cry, but now he was just nuzzling into the pillows. When Cry mentioned getting his clothes, he snorted and shrugged, "Go ahead, we're both guys, what's wrong with that?" Of course there was plenty wrong with it because it could mean other things, but his brain wasn't exactly working the right way right now.

Cry blushed, thinking of what would happen. He'd climb atop Pewds, and then... everything went into full sex mode. He felt a shiver go down his back, but decided just to lay there until Pewdie felt awake enough to roll out of his bed. He felt somewhat awkward but immensely pleased with laying with Pewds, although those two feelings contradicted eachother. He stared at Pewdie a few seconds before looking away awkwardly, blushing again, hugging one of his black pillows.

His bedroom had been left alone, mostly. He hadn't predicted Pewdie would come in here, so he hadn't straightened it up, which began to bug him immensely. Clothes were on the floor, his desk filled with papers and other crap that he hadn't had the time or the effort to throw away or put away previously. His room was dark, having only one large floor-lamp. He had a green comforter, black pillows, a dark wooden desk, a closet, and a chair. Blinking, he looked over at Pewdie once again.

Pewds noticed that Cry didn't move to get his clothes, so he just laid there for a while, face buried in a pillow. He knew he should get up since it was Friday and his real day here so they should make the best of it. It took him a little while to become functional and eventually sat up and stretched. "Alrighty, breakfast time." He said as he scratched his stomach and yawned. Hopping out of Cry's bed, he noticed that the room was slightly messy but he didn't seem to mind as he wandered over to the door. "Want me to make breakfast? I could go for some eggs and sausage." He said as he leaned against the door frame, one hand on his hip.

Cry smiled, slipping out of bed. Even his boxers were a dark green. Cry didn't look at Pewdie while he got dressed, his face still red. "Sure, s'long as you're a good cook." He joked, pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Slightly pushing Pewdie playfully, he lead the way to the kitchen, beginning to prepare another pot of coffee. Pouring himself a cup, he added a noticeably large amount of sugar and a little milk.

"When you live with an Italian, ya tend to learn how to cook at least a little bit." Pewds said with a laugh as he stumbled then trotted after Cry into the kitchen. "Oh I'll take a cup of coffee. So where is your pans again?" He asked, though he didn't really need the caffeine. He always got enough energy once he woke up. Humming, he began gathering some eggs and a couple breakfast sausages so that he could start cooking. "So we should probably do a video for the bros today as promised. Ya have any vids ya need to make?" He asked because he didn't want to interrupt Cry's own work.

Cry gestured to one of the cupboards underneath the sink, grabbing a mug for Pewdie, pouring him a cup. "How much sugar do you want, sugar?" He snorted, joking with the name. He shook his head. "I uploaded my latest video a few days ago, so I'm all free." He smiled, taking a sip of his coffee, turning to lean against the counter with his elbows, his hips slightly out, crossing his ankles as he watched the Swede work.

Pewds nodded and reached underneath the sink to grab two pans. One he cracked a couple eggs in one and pouring about six sausage links in the other. The stove was on and he grabbed a spatula to work the eggs as the pan heated up. The nickname distracted him and he shot Cry a surprised look before he laughed and played along. "Three spoonfuls is good, babe." He said as he slapped Cry's lower spine. It was all in jest, but he still found himself glancing briefly at how Cry leaned against the counter.

Cry laughed, winking at the Swede before turning around to add the sugar in, adding a small amount of milk into his mug. He watched Pewdie, glancing at his butt every so often. Turning, he walked out and turned on the TV, turning it onto Looney Toons, wondering if Pewdie had ever seen it. Cry notice a fork on the ground, most likely from last night. Leaning over, he picked it up. His butt was visible from the kitchen.

Pewds grinned as he turned back to focus on making sure the eggs and sausages didn't burn. Giving them a moment to cook, he took out a couple plates and forks then began to shovel the food onto the plates. He glanced over to say something to Cry when he saw the other bent over, ass in the air. He couldn't help his comment that just slipped out, "Dat ass." He whistled and hooted before he laughed as he carried the plates into the living room. "Is that your way of asking for it?" He jested as he knocked his hips into Cry's before he glanced to the TV. "Oh oh, Looney Tunes!" He grinned as he sat down, kicking his feet up to watch and eat.

Cry blushed bright red, not helping the stutters that came out of his mouth, "I-I was picking up a fork!" He frowned, mortified, and practically ran to the kitchen. He busied himself cleaning the fork, obvious to the fact that it was already clean after the first few times. Taking a deep breath, he walked out again. Not looking at Pewdie, he grabbed his plate, practically shoving it in his own face while eating, intending on hiding the blush across his cheeks. "S'good." He commented, smiling a little.


	4. Chapter 4

Pewds noticed Cry's flare red and laughed in a friendly manner at the excuse that was made. "Sure, bro. Didn't people tell ya not to pick up the soap, in this case the fork?" He teased and let Cry wash the fork over and over as he went to the couch to eat his breakfast. "Thank you. I learned from the best." He grinned before shoveling eggs into his mouth and grinning at Cry in a very weird way before he chewed, swallowed, and laughed. "So we should probably gather some questions for Pewds does Everything, with you as my special guest of course." He said as he glanced at the time.

Cry raised abrow at the strange expression on Pewdie's face before laughing with him, licking his lips.

"Alrighty," He said, devouring most of his plate quickly, taking a long drink of sweet, warm coffee, watching Looney Toons for a few minutes before getting up to go wash his plate.

Gesturing towards his studio, he sat at his desk, a spare chair to his right. He began gathering questions without quite reading them, putting each on a different MSpaint window for individual reading, getting his wedcam ready. "Do you think I should wear my mask? Y'know, to keep the suspense going?" He joked, smiling, the corners of his warm eyes slightly crinkling with amusement as he squinted.

When they were both finished eating, Pewds cleaned his dish before drying his hands and looking to where Cry pointed. With an eager smile, he followed his friend into the studio and pulled up a second chair, eager to see what his bros had in store for him and Cry. Cry's question made him rub his chin before he nodded. "Yeah, then its up to you if you want to remove it. I'm sure one of the bros will ask." He chuckled as he clapped Cry on the back before they started recording.

Pewds went with his original intro before explaining the gist of what was going to happen. Immediately he and Cry got right into doing everything their fans asked of them. They were given some strange requests but the strangest was the one: I dare you to kiss Cry, Pewds. And not just a peck.

Pewds blinked at the dare and glanced to Cry. It was weird considering Cry was a guy and he had a girlfriend but he said he would do everything. It wouldn't be weird right? They were friends..."Well Cry, it seems I get to take your virgin lips." He joked as he reached up to push the mask up a tad before leaning in for a kiss.

Cry froze, reading that comment from behind his mask, his expression still hidden when the Swede lifted it just a little. For a moment, he attempted to find a reason not to kiss him, but found none.

Pewdie's lips were warm and soft, his stubble slightly tickling his chin. He tasted the sweet coffee and their breakfast on his lips.

He really attempted to stay cool as can be, but had forgotten enough of himself to kiss back, closing his eyes. And frankly, at the moment, he didn't care.

Pewds had never expected that kissing a man would actually be nice. Cry's lips were soft, tasting of breakfast and coffee as well, but it didn't turn him off. It was nothing like kissing Marzia who was softer and more supple, but it was still a rather pleasing experience.

When Cry kissed back, Pewds didn't feel so awkward and cupped the other man's neck to angle the kiss better. After all, they had asked for something more than a peck. Silly bros, always wanting something crazy. Marzia was going to kill him, but he would blame it on the bros. After a few moments, he pulled away and gave a flushed smile, "Well if you are wonderin' what Cry's lips taste like they taste FAB and like coffee and sweet lollipops." He laughed to the camera as he waved his fingers in front of his face before going to the next question. His lips still tingled from the kiss, he just hoped it didn't make things awkward between him and Cry now.

Cry's heart was going a mile a minute, somewhat dissatisfied that the kiss had ended so quickly. He gave the camera a weak grin before pulling the mask back down, making sure he was breathing normally. His lips were tingling pleasantly, the taste still lingering on his lips. Taking a deep breath, he continued the video with Pewdie.

"Oh shit... Marzia's going to kill us." He said afterwards on the couch, after finishing the video, which was awaitting editting. He laughed a deep, somewhat sexual laugh, attempting to get over that kiss. He had been thinking of it for awhile now, and it lingered over his mind like a fog, unable to think of anything else.

Pewds felt the video had gone well, even though he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. One, because it had felt good, and two because he felt bad considering he was dating Marzia. They had just finished touching up the editing and rendering the video before plopping down on the couch to relax, after doing some crazy shit for the bros.

Cry's comment made him flush as he scratched his stubble. "I know. But maybe she'll understand it was just a dare, nothing more." He said with a weak smile before he flopped his head backwards and shut his eyes. Well he would deal with it if she said anything. He didn't want to cause an unnecessary fight.

"I... hope so." He nodded, finally telling himself that Cry, and Pewdie, were both straight bros. Even if Cry was even slightly attracted to him, he'd never, ever get in the way of Pewdie and Marzia. Ever.

Sighing, he remembered that he had stocked up on alot of liqour, having had a few parties here and there, his friends bringing over drinks and never coming back for them. Suddenly, Cry had an idea.

"Hey, do you drink at all?" He asked the Swede, pushing himself off the couch, putting his hands on his hips before going to the kitchen, somewhat leaping over Pewdie in the process. He gestured for him to follow, opening one of the cabinets far to the right. Inside what appeared to be a large stache of bourbon, wine, liqour, and vodka. Cry had a strange liking towards it, considering it didn't beat around te bush, like those other disgusting alcohol. Leaning over, he grabbed a bottle, quickling openning it and taking a few mouthfuls. He looked to Pewdie, wiggling his expressive eyebrows.

Pewds hoped so as well because he had been with Marzia for two years now and everything was going good. She respected what he did with Youtube and supported him, laughed at his jokes, and stuck through things with him. What more could he ask for? Cry was his best friend also and he didn't think it would be good to make things weird between them either. He just didn't know what to think about this whole situation

When Cry asked if he wanted a drink, Pewds decided to revert back to his normal self, not wanting to act like the kiss changed things. "Ya tryin' to get me drunk so you can rub my nipples?" He teased as he followed Cry into the kitchen and looked at what he had. Pewds wasn't a hard drinker, but he enjoyed something every now and then. "I'll go with the liquor." He said as he leaned against the counter as he reached for the bottle to take a large sip.

Cry chuckled, closing the cabinet before grabbing a bag of chips. "If I wanted to rub your nipples, all I would have to do is tickle you to death. Then I would be able to." Even the ridiculousness of the words were still somewhat sexy with his voice, squinting somewhat as he laughed, turning on the TV. "Another movie, compadre?" He asked, practically laying halfway on the couch and table, taking another gulp of vodka, glancing over and Pewdie, a small smirk on his lips.

"Aw your so sweet, Cry. If I had known that you romance your partner by tickling them to rub their nips, I would have..." Pewds blinked before he laughed as he realized he didn't know what he would have done actually. Instead he clapped Cry on the back and carried his liquor to the couch as he laid down along the other half, his feet near Cry's chest. "Another movie sounds great, bro. What about Donnie Darko? That's always been my fave." He said as he took another chug of his drink.

* * *

**Lemon in the next chapters, bros! Don't like, don't read. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

He raised a brow, wondering what the Swede had been planning to say before being distracted by the thought of another movie. "Alrighty, lemme see if I can find it in here..." He whispered, his eyes somewhat unfocused as he took another drink, glancing over at Pewdie before picking the movie on Netflicks.

Pewds nodded when Cry said he'd try and find it and just laid back to wait. For the next hour and a half spent watching the movie, Pewds went through two bottles of the liquor. He wasn't completely shitfaced, but he was definitely drunk as he flipped around and cuddled against Cry, his drunken mind seeking warmth and cuddles. "Mmm, I am so lonely over there, Cryyyy." He dragged out the other's name as he nuzzled against his chest and grinned, flushed from being drunk as he ran a hand up his friend's arm.

Cry wasn't totally drunk, he still had enough sense to know what was going on. The movie was almost over when he heard Pewdie drawl out his name, cuddling up next to him. He felt his heart jump, and wasn't particularly sure weither or not to deny the Swede. "Eeer... Well, you can stay next to me if you want..." He blushed, attempting to not get his face too close to the drunken Pewds. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with him, or anything else. But he found that he was irresistably attracted to him, draping an arm over his shoulders, glancing over at the Swede with glazed and somewhat confused eyes, studying his mood.

Pewds grinned drunkenly when Cry said he could stay next to him, choosing to wrap both of his arms around him. "Good. Your warm," he said childishly as he made a content sound. After a few moments, he began kissing Cry's collarbone as he snuggled closer. "You wanna kiss me, Cry? You liked kissing me. I know you did...you want my hot bod." He chuckled, though his words slightly slurred as he spoke. If he was in his right mind, he would have been totally embarrassed but right now it felt good.

Cry made a snorting sound, attempting to hide the obvious blush on his cheeks with one of his hands, rubbing at his face. He glanced at the Swede again, feeling those kisses on his collar bone was driving him crazy. He really wondered if it was a good idea... and decided it wasn't. But he did it anyways. Tilting Pewdie's head up he kissed him, hard, attempting to force him out of his stupor and to actually react. His face went redder than it had before, his arms unconciously going around the Swede's waist, waiting for a reaction.

The kiss didn't seem to do anything but make the Swede respond more. Pewds smiled into the kiss as he slipped one hand through Cry's hair and lifted a leg over one of Cry's. He returned the kiss, albeit a little clumsily, but his tongue sought contact from the other as he groaned. He always a got a bit touchy-feely when he was drunk and his mind was too much in a haze to think about the consequences right now. He just wanted to mess around. It seemed Cry was just as into it so he didn't stop.

Cry groaned, feeling hot all over as the alcohol and the situation took over. He deepened the kiss, allowing Pewdie access to his mouth, taking in a clumsy breath as he licked the Swede's lips, groaning slightly from the contact. He didn't even mind Pewdie getting ontop of him. He wrapped both arms around his waist, pushing into him, bruising their lips against eachother.  
When Cry deepened the kiss, Pewds felt it was alright to keep going. His tongue pressed against the one licking his lips as he basically laid over him. He allowed his hand to slip up Cry's shirt, feeling the soft, hard skin underneath and groaned. "Mm, you are so warm Cry." He smiled as he kissed along his jawline, feeling himself grow aroused as their bodies pressed together so closely, especially their hips.

Cry groaned, taking a moment to break away, catching his breath, his eyes glazed over in passion. "You don't know how long I've been wanting this..." He groaned, rubbing his hips against Pewdie's, and forced their lips together once more, and began wrestling his tongue for control.

Pewds panted lightly as he gazed down lustfully at Cry and smirked down at him. "Hmm bet you have. You can have all of this." He grinned as he kissed down Cry's neck, groaning in pleasure as their groins pressed and rubbed against one another. His hands roamed over Cry's chest before pulling away to take it off. He then kissed down the other's chest, feeling a little weird since he was used to breasts, but went with it, making sure to listen (as best he could) to see if Cry was enjoying it as he ran his thumbs over pert nipples.

Cry gasped, feeling his sensitive nubs being played with, a groan coming deep within his throat. He grabs at the Swede's shirt, attempting to pull off his shirt, Cry's own pants feeling too tight. Sighing, he wondered how he was going to explain this in the morning. He had only two choices, either stop this right now, which was out of the question, or go along with it. And that was prefered. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with his mouth, leaning in to smell his hair, which felt creepy and nice at the same time, loving that scent.

Cry's gasp sent a shiver down Pewds spine and aroused him more as he continued to play with the male's nipples. He continued to kiss along his friend's collarbone and shoulders as he raked his fingernails down Cry's sides before allowing the other to remove his shirt. Once bare-chested, he pressed their chests together and ground against him. "Want you." He purred out as he slid a hand around to grab Cry's ass.

Cry whimpered, feverishly kissing at the Swede's lips, concentrating on the only thing that mattered at that moment. He realized the movie had went to the credits, but didn't care. Groaning at the sound of his voice, he nodded, unclasping Pewdie's jeans, feeling nervous but very focused for someone who was drunk. "Please..." He whispered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.  
The please was all he needed to hear as he worked on Cry's pants as well. Though Pewds knew nothing of how sex with men worked, he would figure it out as it came. Pushing his friend's slacks down, he palmed his erection confidently as if he did it all the time. "Mm so hot Cry." He murmured as he stroked the other as he knew he enjoyed it.

Cry gave a gasp of pleasure, his face heating up dramatically. He bit his lip, and captured the Swedes lips once more, his fingers working down his open fly and into his boxers, gently rubbing his erection as well. He ended the kiss, going to his neck, clumsily kissing and nibbling, small sounds escaping his lips as he felt himself burn with passion and lust.

Cry's pleasured gasp made Pewds quiver as he kissed him back lustfully, continuing to stroke him. A pleased moan slipped past his lips as his neck was kissed and nibbled on next. When his own erection was touched, he thrusted eagerly as he removed both their pants all the way off and onto the floor. Settling between Cry's legs, he nuzzled his hair and slipped his free hand over a thigh and between. "H-how do I?" He questioned drunkenly, unsure of just what he was supposed to do. Wasn't he supposed to loosen the other up so he didn't hurt him?

He knew just enough from fanfictions sent to him by his viewers to get how to do this. "G-give me your hand." He whispers, and begins to suck on his first and middle finger, properly lubing it before gesturing, "N-now.. y-y'know..." He gasped, relaxing his muscles, biting his lips.

Pewds blinked when he lifted his hand to Cry who sucked on his fingers. The action made him flush hotly and moan at the feeling before his fingers were released. Nodding slowly, he nervously pressed his wet fingers against Cry's opening and pushed in. "Like this?" He murmured, hot breathe against his friend's cheek as he slowly inserted the digits.

"Guh!" He gasped, the feeling of an intruder inside him was uncomfortable, but he soon got used to the intrusion, a strange pleasure coursing through him. "Y-yes..." He whimpered, "Move it." He then commanded, feeling somewhat irritated and needy, wanting this badly.

At first Pewds thought he had hurt Cry and was about to pull his fingers out when the other told him to move them. Swallowing down his building lust, he curled his fingers and pushed them in and out of the other, feeling the channel relax somewhat around his fingers. "So tight...ahh...tell me when you're ready." He moaned as he lapped at Cry's nipples and stroked his erection with his free hand.

Cry felt almost overpowered by the strange ministrations, groaning, voicing his neediness and wanting. "Y-yes! I'm r-ready..." He moaned, biting his lip. "I-I might be in p-pain... but I'll get used to it..." He said, not wanting to scare the Swede atop him. He wrapped his legs around the Swede's waist, waiting for him.  
The moans Cry made were making Pewds almost impatient as he fingered the other man. He was throbbing in desire so when the other finally said he was ready, he grinned and pulled his fingers out. At Cry's warning, he nodded and slowly pushed in remembering how Marzia liked him entering slowly so it didn't hurt as much. Though that was a strange thought to think of, he didn't dwell on it as he slowly began to fill Cry up with his thick shaft.

It hurt pretty badly, considering he was a man-virgin. It was a strange, painful, burning sensation that crept up from his behind, but pleasure also blossomed. Cry moaned, out of pain and pleasure, nibbling at the Swede's earlobe, scratching at his back. "O-oh, f-fuck, Felix!" He cried, using Pewdie's real name.

Pewds could feel Cry tensing around him, as if in pain, and he tried to take it slower so the other could get used it. As he felt the teeth nibbling on his ear and the nails scraping his back, he moaned and arched as he finally pushed all the way in. "Ryan..." He groaned and buried his face in his friend's neck as he gripped his hips. He took a moment to breathe deeply, breathe stinking of alcohol, before he slowly pulled out only to push back in, repeating this process over and over.

Cry gasped and moaned, managing out the Swede's name over and over as he thrusted, biting at his neck, licking at the wounds he inflicted. His own member felt ignored and needy, using on of his hands to move between their sweaty bodies, stroking himself. "Felix, fuck... f-faster!" He begged, crying out in pleasure that began to grow in his stomache.

Pewds moaned with Cry, feeling the walls around him clenching and unclenching around him, making him shudder in pleasure. His grip on Cry's hips tightened as he was begged, a lazy grin crossing his face. "You want it faster, bro? Ya got it." He grunted as he pulled out and slammed back in, picking up the pace as he fucked his friend into the couch, which rocked underneath them.

He cried out, his head hitting the armrest, his stomache muscles beginning to tighten in attempt to ward off the pleasure that was rising in him. He began to bite abit harder, sucking at the wounds, tearing up slightly at the pleasure. "Felix..." He moaned, searching for his mouth with his lips.  
"Ryan...!" Pewds moaned with his friend as their bodies collided together. The pleasure was building and since he was drunk, he really didn't have the stamina to last very long. Their lips met in a heated kiss as he grasped Cry's erection, joining the other hand in stroking the other off, as he continuously thrust into his friend with quick, fast thrusts.

Cry wasn't going to last much longer, the new sensation of being pushed inside was almost unbearable. "Fuck, Felix!" He cried, kissing him hard enough to bruise. He forcibly opened his mouth and proceeded to nibble and bite on his lips, sneaking his tongue in and out. "O-oh... I can't!" He cried, his back arching slightly, crying out in pleasure as the Swede hit his sweet spot.

The combination of Cry's cry of pleasure, the kiss, the nibbling, all of it was pushing Pewds towards the edge. The way Cry arched and clamped around him was enough to push him over the edge as he continued to hit his sweet spot until his companion came with him. After they had both reached their peeks, Pewds crying Ryan's name one last time, he collapsed on top of him and seemed to pass out for a moment.

When Cry was finally done, calling out Pewdie's name in esctacy, riding out his orgasm, he wrapped his arms around Pewdie's back, kissing at his neck lovingly, not thinking about the repercussions that would come in the morning. "Are you okay?" He whispered, concerned.

Pewds smiled and groaned into Cry's neck as he wrapped his arms around his friend. The question made him chuckle deeply as he nodded. "Mhm, that felt goood." He made a satisfied sound as he kept his eyes shut. The realization hadn't hit him yet and wouldn't until morning when he was sober, but for now he enjoyed the warmth of his friend's body. "I liked dat ass." He sneered before he yawned and snuggled the other again.

Cry chuckling, kissing his forehead, smiling. He liked this warmth. "You wanna.. go to bed?" He asked, closing his eyes for a moment. "I'm kinda... y'know, worn out." He murmured sleepily. "I'll carry yah if I have to." He offered.

The kiss to his forehead made Pewds smile soften before he nodded. "Bed sounds nice." He grunted as he stretched, trying to get enough energy to stand up. "Shouldn't I...be offering to carry you after screwing your brains out, bro?" He joked as he finally sat up and sluggishly got off the couch. He stumbled a bit but he leaned on Cry as they headed to his bedroom, eager for sleep now.

"Pffft." Cry rolled his eyes, sweeping Pewdie into his arms bridal-style. "We both know who the real man is here." He chuckled, his sexy voice deep, whispering in the Swede's ear, intending to make him squirm as he marched into his bedroom, laying Pewdie down. For half a moment, it appeared he would take him, but layed down beside him, snuggling up against him.

Pewds gasped when he was lifted up and blushed, "Why, you so sweet Cry. Are you gonna make me your bride and we gonna have five children? Their names would be..Stephanoooo, Jennifer, not not Jennifer, Christina..." He yawned, cutting off his list of names as he was laid down. Curling into the covers, he barely laid his down before he was fast asleep, snoring.

Cry wrapped an arm around Pewdie, rolling his eyes, knowing he was going to be sore in a number of places in the morning. Yawning, he curled up next to the Swede, and brought the blanket over themselves. Kissing his cheek, he closed his eyes, and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Oh no, what's going to happen in the morning? Obviously, it's going to be awkward. Thanks for reading so far! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh boy here comes the awkward...**

* * *

When morning came, Pewds woke with two things; a major headache and Cry in bed with him. Naked. They were both naked, and he was covered in dried fluids. Pewds head pounded more as he tried to recall what had happened, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. There would only be one reason he and Cry would be naked in bed together. "Oh gawds..." Pewds groaned as he put his face in his hands and whimpered. He had screwed up badly. Getting out of bed, he scrambled to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face and find painkillers for his major headache.

Cry noted one of two things when he awoke clutching his pillow. It was the morning afterwards, and he could hear his Swede friend in the bathroom, particularly moaning with either passion or disgust. He was pretty sure it was the second. His entire body went rigid with shock, but shook it away. It wouldn't help anything if he just sat in his bed all day. Getting up, he got dressed and hobbled into the hallway and into the kitchen, darting his eyes away from the bathroom. Making a pot of coffee, he gathered their clothes they had discarded in their passion, folded them and put his stack in his room, and put Pewdie's stack in the guest room. As he began to make his cup, he winced. "Fuck, that hurts." He muttered, shifting from foot to foot to get comfortable. God, his ass hurt.

Pewds had washed up a bit before finally leaving and going into his guest room to dress. He found his clothes from yesterday folded up on the bed and sighed. How was he going to tell Marzia? Or should he even do so? How was this going to affect his friendship? He couldn't really think straight right now so he just dressed and sluggishly headed into the kitchen where he smelt coffee. "Morning bro." He greeted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. He didn't even know if he should mention anything. He had never cheated on Marzia before...

Cry jumped, jerkily turning towards Pewdie, almost spilling his coffee on himself. "O-oh, hey bro!" He said quickly, his voice cracking with his nervousness. He appeared wide-eyed, a blush on his face. "E-er... You want a cup?" He offered weakly, looking back at the coffee maker, sweating from his nerves. He wondered if he could ever look him in the eye again.

Pewds gave a weak smile back as he nodded rapidly. "A cup of coffee sounds great right." He chuckled as he plopped down at the table and held his head. He was quiet for a bit, unsure of what to say or do, but he couldn't let it be this way the whole time. "We should talk about this...I don't want to ruin our friendship." He admitted a bit sadly as he glanced back up at Cry.

Cry fidgeted once again, looking at the ground before grabbing him a cup. "I was hoping we could just forget it, but that's just me." He shrugged, deciding not to look at him again once he was finished making the mug, handing it the the Swede without making eye-contact.

"That would be nice. Let's promise not to tell Marzia and not let it get between us." Pewds said, figuring that would be easier. When he took the cup, he noticed Cry couldn't even look at him. A sigh passed his lips as he looked down at his coffee, "We shouldn't act like it happened and that's awkward or Marzia will suspect something."

Cry glanced upwards quickly, and immediately looked back down. "Damnit! Why am I acting like a little girl?" He cursed alloud, and forced himself to look at the Swede with a mix of confidence and fear, a blush settling on his face. It appeared he had held his breath, and let it out. "Okay. Right." He said, and his eyes failing him, looked back at the ground, rubbing his other arm. "I'll try." He mumbled.

Cry glanced upwards quickly, and immediately looked back down. "Damnit! Why am I acting like a little girl?" He cursed alloud, and forced himself to look at the Swede with a mix of confidence and fear, a blush settling on his face. It appeared he had held his breath, and let it out. "Okay. Right." He said, and his eyes failing him, looked back at the ground, rubbing his other arm. "I'll try." He mumbled.

Pewds could see that Cry was trying, but it was still bothering him. It bothered him too, but it happened. "Cry...I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have gotten so drunk...and took advantage of ya." He apologized, feeling like it was his fault. He should have controlled himself.

Cry shook his head, "No, mate, I shouldn't have given in so easily. Damnit, I shouldn't have mentioned that fucking beer!" His anger was obvious, his eyes shining brightly with it. "It's not your fault! I was, like, half-sober! Goddamnit." His anger seemed to receed, taking deep breaths. Taking a soothing sip from his coffee, He relaxed his tense shoulders, running a hand through his hair.

When Cry snapped, Pewds got up and went over to his friend, not wanting him to blame himself like that. Reaching out, he rubbed his shoulders and sighed. "Don't Cry, it was both our fault then. Alcohol fucks things up, but we just have to move on from it. Okay? Lets not hate each other." He said, hoping his words made a difference.

Cry sighed, a shuddering breath through his lips. "Yeah, yeah." He smiled weakly, nodding. "Pewds, I can't hate yah. Even if I was really mad, I'd forgive you." He smiled, then winced, shifting his footing once more. "Oww, fucking hell..." He resisted rubbing his sore ass.

Pewds couldn't help but grin when Cry said he couldn't hate him. That was a relief, to lose a friendship was terrible. "Good! Then we'll start all over as if nothing happened." He chuckled, trying to regain his normal composure. Yet when Cry winced, he flushed and chuckled wryly, "Guess it was a bit rough for ya last night?" He tried teasing but didn't know if it was too soon as he took his coffee and chugged it down.

Cry blushed, "Eer... heh, yeah." He admitted, biting his lower lip and was suddenly interested at the grooves in the flooring. He somewhat dissapointed, but shook it off. Last night was just a drunken one-night's-stand sort of thing. He wasn't his boyfriend or something. "Soo... ..Uh..." He grabbed a cup and took a large gulp, "What were you planning for today?"

Pewds saw Cry look down and hoped he hadn't said something wrong. This was awkward and he didn't want it to be. When the other finally spoke again, he put on a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I was hoping you could show me the fun things to do here. I've never been to Florida before. Isn't Disney here?" He asked with an excited glint in his eyes.

Cry laughed, relieved of the pressure of the awkwardness in the air. "Yeah, I haven't been there much. Buuuut I think we could go there, if you want to. One thing, though. The food is expensive and it sucks, so don't eat there." He smiles, "Do you wanna go?"

The excitement spread all over Pewds face and was expressed by the eagerness causing him to shift constantly. "I'd love to go! It would be exciting, like revisiting my childhood!" He was like a child, but it was a once in a lifetime experience and there was no way he was going to pass it up.

"Okay, okay!" He laughed, patting Pewdie's should gently, "We'll go, but we're gonna hafta get some money for the tickets. Think yah have enough on you for the ticket?" He asked, walking over to grab his wallet, opening it to see how much he had at the moment.  
"Let's see." Pewds chuckled as he went to his wallet. "I should have more than enough. I brought extra cash just for things like this." Though he had had to change his European money to American, he still should have enough for the tickets. "So should we pack a lunch or something?"

"Ehm, we can stop for something afterwards, I guess." He replied, putting his wallt in his pocket, grabbing his car keys. "I'm guessing you don't know how to drive here, so I'll drive." He knew that people drove differently, on the left side, he thought. Or was it right? He shook his head.

"Okay," Pewds agreed as he got himself pumped. He made sure to grab his camera so he could take lots of pictures with all the characters. Too bad Marzia couldn't come with them. When Cry mentioned driving, he laughed and nodded. "Good idea. I'm a bad driver." He chuckled as he followed Cry out of his house to his car.

He chuckles, slipping into the car seat, slamming the car door behind him. He drove for a bit, pointing out a few places before they finally reached their destination.

* * *

***PHEW* At least their friendship didn't die, eh? ;D**


	7. SheMajinGamer

**Hello followers and fans of this fiction!**

**Sorry, the person who was roleplaying this with me quit, so I have nothing to add that would be good...**

***EDIT**

**SheMajinGamer has offered to continue the story for me, so she's going to be writing the next chapters!**

**Thanks SheMajinGamer! :D**

**- WishfullyThinking **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty! The next chapters are going to be written by SheMajinGamer!**

* * *

Cry's POV

Pewds and I were on the way to Disney World. But we grabbed some food before cause the food there sucks. I already warned Pewds of that. When we entered Disney World and got the maps. We planned to go on the roller coasters first.

"Ohh! Let's try Expedition Everest first. Expedition Everest has to be first." I said.

"Okay, but since there was never really a Disney Land or Disney World in Italy or Sweden. What are the water rides and rollercoasters like here?" Pewds ask.

"Hmm, depends on what you're into. Are you like an upside down, make you vomit but still would go on it again and again kind of rollercoaster rider, Like me?" I asked.

"Hell yea!" Pewds yelled.

"Then I have few favorites in mind to show and make you vomit from." I said with a little laugh.

"But first, Expedition Everest. Expedition Everest is my first priority coming here."

"Heheh, okay. But I have a few rides that I looked up that seem badass. Like Splash Mountain, it looked badass from the pictures." Pewds said.

"Oh, Splash Mountain. It's a great ride, although I haven't gone on it too many times. Just a few." I said.

"We'll try it later. But now for Expedition Everest, LEZZ DO IT!" Pewds shouted. Heh, I really missed that stupid but funny Pewds attitude. Ugh, this makes me remember of what happen last night. I still can't stop thinking about that. But who would?! How could you forget that you had sex with a guy even though he has a girlfriend?! Looks like I'm not doing a good job at trying to forget about it.

"There's Expedition Everest! Let's go!" Pewds said. Expedition Everest will take my mind off of it. When Pewds and I got on the roller coaster cart, in the back. Pewds was already screaming, but the people in the front didn't mind. Probably because they were a part of the Bro Army. So they probably knew of his funny attitude. Finally the ride started.

"LETS FRICKEN DO THIS!" Pewds and I shouted. Up, down, left, right were all the directions we were going in at light speed. It was a badass ride. But, there was one awkward moment. When the roller coaster took a sharp left. I, accidently, kissed Pewds on the cheek. He noticed it too, but I guess he understood that the ride made me do that to him. But I still blushed even after the ride. Why am I still like this? Do I still like Pewds? N-no, I can't like Pewds. He has Marzia, and I wouldn't interfere with that. I made that clear too many times.

[Three Hours Later]

Pewds and I got a little tired of riding roller coasters after a while. Plus, it was getting dark and the fireworks were about to start. Then I had an idea.

"Hey! How about we go on the Ferris Wheel while the fireworks explode. We would get a great view." I said.

"Sure! The Ferris Wheel would make a great view of the fireworks!" Pewds said. So we went to entrance and got on the Ferris Wheel. Once we made it to the top, we saw the fireworks already starting.

"Whoa, what a massive view." I said.

"I know." Pewds said. We took a minute to enjoy the view until we felt a stop at the top of the Ferris Wheel.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Not sure." Pewds said.

"ATTENTION! THE FERRIS WHEEL'S SWITCH HAS BEEN DISABLED! WE WILL HAVE TO HOLD YOU ON THE FERRIS WHEEL UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" A guy working the Ferris Wheel said through a microphone.

"Looks like we'll be here for a while." I said.

"Yea." Pewds said.

Pewds POV

-Beeb Beeb Beeb-

"Oh, I'm getting a text. Hold on." I said. The text was from Marzia, oh no. It said:  
_'Felix, I saw your last Pewds Does Everything video. I DEFINENTLY don't blame you for a silly dare. But, when you kissed Ryan. He kissed you back. I just expected it would just last for a few moments. But I can tell that Ryan enjoyed the kiss and wanted it to keep going. That's why he kissed you back. A girl can tell if it was a real kiss or not. Ryan likes you and he knows it. I know you don't like making decisions, but you need to pick someone. If you want to be with me, you can't be friends with Ryan anymore. It's me or Ryan. When you make your decision, text me. Night Felix.'_

I, I can't believe Marzia would think that a silly dare would mean something more and that she would make me choose her or my best friend. But, I think she's right. Cry did kiss me back, and I did feel fireworks. I-I think I do love Cry and I think he loves me back. I need to tell him.

"C-Cry?"

"Yea?" Cry asked.

"The text, it was from Marzia." I said.

"Did she ask about our last video when we kissed?" Cry asked.

"Yes, and she said that if she and I want to be together. I couldn't be friends with you anymore." I said.

"Oh." Cry said. There was an awkward moment then and the fireworks had just ended. But in that moment. I knew what I wanted. I got my phone and Cry noticed it.

"Are you texting Marzia back?"

"Yea, I texted her that me and her should break up and that she was right and, that I loved you, Cry." I said. I could see the blush on Cry's face.

"Uhh. Pewds, I-"Cry said until I kissed him. And in the middle of that kiss, we heard and felt the fireworks explode again.

* * *

**Again, this was written by SheMajinGamer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter again by SheMajinGamer!**

* * *

Cry's POV

I could felt the heat of Pewds soft lips. His lips tasted like cotton candy from the one we just had earlier. We heard and felt the fireworks exploding again in the distance. His tongue danced with mine. I had already put my arms around him and he did the same. As soon as I let go of the kiss. My face blush like a tomato. Our heads turned to see the fireworks exploding again.

"Uhh…" I said unable to speak.

"Heh, you're blushing like a tomato." Pewds said. I pretty much knew that by now. Pewds then grabbed me in for a hug.

"I love you, Cry." I smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you too, Pewds."

[2 hours later]

The Ferris Wheel was still not fixed and we had to stay at Disney World for 2 hours. Pewds had already fallen asleep from exhaustion. But eventually the Ferris Wheel was fixed around Midnight. I tried to wake Pewds up but he was sound asleep, cutely. So I carried him over to the car. My arms were exhausted when we got to the car. I could barely drive back home. Pewds woke up around that time.

"Cry?" Pewds said half asleep.

"Where are we? My eyes are a bit blurry."

"At home. You fell asleep and I carried you home." I said. Pewds noticed that my arms were shaking from carrying him to the car and driving all the way home.

"Your arms are shaking, are you okay?" Pewds said.

"Yea, I'm fine. My arms are just exhausted from carrying you and driving back home. I just need to rest." I said.

"Well, since you carried me all through Disney World. I might as well carry you inside." Pewds said then getting out of the car.

"Huh?" I asked right before he carried me out of the car, bridal style.

"Uhh, Pewds? You don't have to-"

"Shh. You worked your ass off to get me here. I should at least carry you into bed." Pewds said. As Pewds carried me to bed I started to fall asleep, but I kept my eyes opened. Pewds put me to bed and joined me. We wrapped our arms around each other.

"I love you, Pewds." I said.

"I love you too, Cry." Pewds said then kissed my face.

Pewds POV

[Morning]

I woke up from the smell of eggs and bacon. I noticed that Cry wasn't in the bed with me anymore. He must be awake. I went downstairs to find Cry making breakfast.

"Morning, Friend." Cry said.

"You know, I'm not your friend anymore. I'm your boyfriend, so I think you should stop calling me friend." I said.

"You're right." Cry said.

"Oh, and breakfast is ready."

"Thanks." I said grabbing a plate. We sat down and I took a bite of the eggs.

"Mmmm, your cooking is getting really good!"

"Well, I'm definitely not some 5 star chef from a high ass quality restaurant. But I guess I'm getting a little good. Plus, I learn from the best Italian chef." Cry said.

"Well, heh heh." I said.

"So, what about your home in Italy? Are you going to go back?" Cry said.

"Now, I was thinking. Maybe you could come with me. I understand if don't want to leave your home. I'm not forcing to come with me, but I was thinking about it." I said.

"Oh, I would actually love to come live with you." Cry said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea! It's lonely here; none of my YouTube friends are around where I live. And all of my other friends are always busy. Plus, I always wanted to go to Italy. I could go see the Tower of Pisa." Cry said.

"Well, uhh, that's great! Do you want me to help you pack?" I asked.

"I would appreciate it." Cry said.

-One week Later-

I had just helped Cry load his stuff onto the Moving Truck to go to Italy with me. As soon as it left, I printed two tickets from Delta to Italy.

-On the Plane-

Cry and I were sitting at Coach and, surprisingly, no one noticed Cry or me. Well, No one really knew of Cry's appearance except for the people he trusts. But, no one really noticed me. I know that sounds a bit selfish, but every time I went somewhere people would always ask me for my autograph or tackle me. I guess it's a good thing though. It's nice to not to get tackle every time I go somewhere. The flight takeoff was at late night, so Cry and I slept through most of the entire trip. We arrived in Italy around seven o'clock. Once we got to the airport, there were only a few food restaurants open. So we waited to get breakfast when we got home. When we got back to my house, the Moving Truck was there overnight.

"So, the Moving Truck guys will be back tomorrow?" Cry asked.

"Yea. We can unpack your stuff when the Moving Truck guys come back tomorrow." I said.

"Okay." Cry said.

I gave Cry a personal tour of my house. But later we sort of passed out when I got to my room on my bed from being up. But I think Cry will enjoy it here.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (**SheMajinGamer**): You don't need to say it. This is the crappiest and unimportant to the story chapter I have ever written. But I noticed that now Pewds and Cry are together, the storyline has ended. But I REALLY want to keep this story going. So, I'm making a new storyline as a sequel. Here's what I have right now!**

**Pewds gets an Internship at this Video Game company that tests Video Games. Pewds loves the Internship, at first. But right when Pewds starts to work there. His boss, Clyde, begins to sexual harass him. Pewds tries his best to get his boss behind bars but he has no proof. Now he'll try anything to expose his boss of his crimes, Anything. It's not the best summary I've written but I think it will be a good story. And since **WishfullyThinking** started this series, I'm going to let it on her fanfic account. That and you can't pass on stories. There is going to be NO LEMON in this new sequel. This sequel is T rated. It will be up soon, Later! Follow and Favorite Us.**


End file.
